


Sensitive

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ear Kink, F/M, In Public, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Lana has extremely sensitive ears. Extremely. Alistair accidentally finds out in front of all their friends.From the submitted prompt via anonymous on Tumblr: “Either Surana/Lavellan having an ear kink. Like, they have super sensitive ears. A few casual strokes and they cum. So Alistair/Cullen finds out their secret in public. In a room full of people.”





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 3 of Kinktober, everyone!
> 
> Big thanks to the anon who submitted this prompt! Enjoy! <3

It was late. They had arrived in the small town on the way to Denerim after sunset, Lana's feet aching and Wynne reaching a rare level of grumpiness. With their rations running low, Alistair’s promise of an inn with food and actual beds had encouraged them to walk the extra two hours to the town. 

“Does there exist a stew in your cities that is _not_ completely void of greens?” Morrigan sighed with a grimace on her face as she stirred her spoon in a still mostly filled bowl. They had all grabbed a table at the inn after securing rooms, food and drinks eagerly ordered and somewhat enjoyed by most. 

“It may be best to not insult the food the inn has provided while we have yet to sleep,” Wynne warned Morrigan as she carefully scooped stew with her spoon.

“Besides, what's wrong with grey blobs? I thought you _liked_ grey blobs.” Alistair pointed his spoon accusingly at Morrigan. His face was tinged slightly pink, having had accepted Oghren’s challenge to mixing the inn provided ale with Oghren's personal bottle of - well, Alistair hadn't been _quite_ certain of what resided within the brown bottle Oghren had produced from his pouch, only that it _stung_ and had gone straight to his head. 

“I have certainly never said anything of the sort,” Morrigan scoffed. She furrowed her brows in disgust as Oghren loudly slurped down the rest of his ale next to her and slammed it down on the table.

“I'm just thankful we get to sleep in actual _beds _tonight,” Lana said. With her feet off the ground, her mind was able to focus on the aches in her back that came from months of sleeping on various lumpy terrain with only their thin bedrolls to cradle them. A dreamy look flirted over her face for a moment as she daydreamed about being able to sleep on a thicker mattress, when Oghren's deep, incessant laughter quickly wiped the look from her.

“Don't know how much sleep you'll be getting if you spend all night polishing the bedpost,” he rumbled.

“Is that all you ever think about?” Leliana asked. 

“It’d be all _you_ think about if your tent always got stuck so close to _theirs_…”

“Oh, you're going to embarrass them,” Wynne said sweetly with a smile.

“_Polishing the bedpost_. This is not one I have heard before,” Zevran said.

“No? How about this one…”

Lana smiled as she felt Alistair's hand near her temple, his touch distracting her while the others continued talking. A small lock of her hair had dislodged from her braid sometime during the evening, and he dutifully began sliding it back into place with a lopsided grin. Heat rushed to her face, her eyes closing in bliss as his index finger and thumb stroked up the length of her ear with the lock of hair. A whimper settled in her throat which she tried to choke down rather unsuccessfully. It felt like electricity running through her, her body twitching as he met the long tip and tucked back the loose hair. An ache had settled between her legs, her heart beating heavily as her ears all but flattened against the sides of her head.

“_Oh? _Are your ears _that _sensitive?” Alistair asked. He had noticed a slight reaction from her in the past when his fingers had happened to touch her ears, when the pressure from holding the side of her face when they kissed had made her practically melt into his arms. He had caught wind of the suppressed whimper, the twitch of her ears from the touch. The same lopsided grin plastered on his face, he brought his hand up once more. Lana glanced at the others quickly, relieved to see that they were still deep in conversation and hadn't noticed her initial reaction. Her eyes widened as he stroked her ear again, this time with more firm of a touch, cupping the top of her ear at the base and stroking it to the tip. Her body tensed, hand gripping the edge of the table as her hips rocked forward of her own accord. _Maker_, if he kept doing that she would be in trouble. Her body was tensed in anticipation, her ears betraying her and flexing slightly outwards as if _calling_ to him in spite of her horror. She quickly opened her mouth as she saw his elbow gear up for one more stroke out of the corner of her eye.

“Alista-_air!_” His name barely fell from her lips when as hand slid up to the tip of her ear once more and undid her with a slow, firm stroke, the rest of his name spilling from her mouth in a sudden, salacious _gasp_. She slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cries she couldn't manage to hold down as her body shook. _Maker_, it felt _so good. _Wave after wave of pleasure poured over her, stemming from the tip of her ear and flowing down to her toes. Her muscles flexed on the way down each time, her body rocking with each wave as her heart pounded against her chest. Lana's body gave one last twitch, a whimper bubbling in her throat as Alistair's fingers finally slipped from the tip of her ear, having held it throughout her orgasm out of shock.

For a moment, Lana contemplated not opening her eyes in hopes that she would wake up and it would have all been a dream. The table had gone silent. The entire _inn_ had become void of any noise, even the bard near the hearth pausing her song. Slowly, the sound of singing started up again, chatter around them growing once more, and Lana slowly opened her eyes to find her friends staring at her with a myriad of looks: confusion, concern, even a bit of excitement. Alistair seemed to be at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing like a marionette without a voice. 

“I… I should get to bed.” Lana quickly stood, her face red as a beet as her friends continued to say not a word. “It's been… Been a long day, and…”

She nearly tripped over her own feet as she practically ran from the table, thanking the Maker on the way to her and Alistair's room that her armor was long enough to hide how she had soaked right through her smalls. 

“Lana!” Alistair had run after her, carefully shutting the door to their room behind him. “What was - Did I - Did _you_ -?”

“_Sweet Andraste_, I can't believe that happened in front of everyone,” she mumbled into her hands as she sunk onto the bed. 

“I _would_ say it happens to everyone, but… Maker, I'm sorry, love. If I had known… Why didn't you tell me?” He asked as he sat next to her.

“It's only happened once,” Lana sighed. She dropped her hands into her lap as Alistair kissed the side of her face. “I did it on accident years ago. My ear was itching while I was in the Circle chapel…”

“You _orgasmed_ while praying to the Maker? _Naughty girl_,” Alistair teased. He smiled as Lana laughed, thankful that her embarrassment didn't seem to be lasting long. He did feel bad for causing such a scene for her, but this new found knowledge was too intriguing for him to ignore. He eyed her long, slender ear closest to him with interest, his tongue jutting out to lick his bottom lip. “How many times does it work? I mean, if you keep stroking them, does it just… Keep happening?”

“I… Don't know,” she said sheepishly, tugging at the end of her braid. Her face reddened as Alistair scooted closer, their legs pressed up against each other as he cupped her chin in his large hand. He tilted her face upwards as his other hand gently rested at the nape of her neck. Lana shivered, melting into his touch as his thumb gently stroked her earlobe as a wide grin grew on his face.

“Mind if I find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day three of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments!  
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
